Christmas With Draco
by Skye Rocket
Summary: Me and Draco spending Christmas together, really weird I suppose.
1. In which Draco cries a lot

Christmas With Draco  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I, a pathetic little teenage with nothing better to do than to goof around on a computer, own the sacred piece of literature that is Harry Potter? I didn't think so.  
  
A/N: Okay then, I have no idea why Draco is spending Christmas with me. Do you? Okay then, I'll take that as a no. Moving right along...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco sighed as he sat, slumped back in a blue folding chair, staring at Skye, who was digging in a box marked "Clothes and Crap," in Skye's careless handwriting, obviously scrawled when the teen was in one of her "rebellious" moods.   
  
"Um, Skye, why exactly are we up here, freezing so you can rummage through a box?" he drawled slowly. Skye obviously sighed.  
  
"Draco, I told you! We need to find you an outfit for Christmas. Do understand now?" Skye said angrily. Draco nodded as the girl finally found what she was looking for.  
  
"Ah-ha! I'm so proud of myself!" Skye exclaimed happily, holding up the most hideous outfit the young wizard had ever laid eyes upon. It was a t-shirt with a picture of a shouting, red and yellow gorilla face with the words "Pittsburgh State" written on it in the same set of colors, a green turtleneck shirt and a pair of faded jeans with grass stains on the knees.   
  
"What? You expect me to wear those? And why do you have them anyway?" Draco asked, aghast at the sight of the strange Muggle outfit. Skye laughed.  
  
"They used to be mine, Draco! Didn't my mom show you pictures? I always dressed like a guy!" Skye said with a laugh. "So go try them on." The young Malfoy scowled wickedly but trudged down the attic stairs, leaving Skye in the room by herself as she re-packed her box. In a few moments, Draco had returned, wearing his new clothes of choice, or maybe not.  
  
"Do I look stupid or what?" he asked crossly. Skye beamed.  
  
"No way!" She crossed the room to get a closer look at the magic boy's outfit. "Veeery nice! Let's go downstairs, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is on again tonight," she said. After Draco had changed back into his traditional robes, Skye settled into a large blue armchair and Draco stretched out onto the flowered upholstery of the sofa.  
  
But ever since Draco had witnessed the musical featuring a singing mammal and an angst-y elf with Skye, the theme song had forced its way into the young wizard's mind, and he sang it to himself occasionally, most times not even realizing it. Now, his female companion stared at him with her disturbingly lopsided grin as he softly sang along with the animated snowman who graced the television set.   
  
The song ended and the pale-haired boy smiled peacefully. And then a small deer-like critter appeared, with a red colored nose, and began to speak in a nasally voice. Draco and Skye burst into laughter for no reasonable reason (cool, huh?). Skye stood up, wiping a tear from her eye, the result of the ludicrous, yet strangely hilarious laughter, and skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco watched as the young animal was ridiculed and tormented by his fellow peers. He hated himself for it, but a tear of sympathy trickled out of the corner of his left eye, and he slightly sniffled, watching the poor little deer being punished for his unusual shade of nose. He soon found himself sobbing quietly being drenched by a rain of sympathetic tears.   
  
But he couldn't have started this at a worse time, he thought, seeing Skye walking back into the room with a tray covered in holiday sugar cookies and tall glasses containing milkshakes. She saw Draco sitting there, facing the TV, blubbering like a small child at the plight of the reindeer.   
  
"Draco, darling friend, are you crying over Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" the adolescent questioned, flashing a devilishly sly smirk at the weeping fourteen year old. He looked at he tears that had dripped onto the couch, and then at Skye.  
  
"No..." he said, trying to wipe the tears off of his flaming red cheeks, not realizing his eyes had become rather puffy and his nose greatly resembled that of the TV animal's. Skye shrugged and handed a glass with a chocolate milkshake in it. Draco sighed and sipped the chilly drink Skye constantly made to share with her parents and brother but ultimately ended up finishing it herself.   
  
Skye chomped loudly on a cookie in the shape of a green holiday wreath. Draco became extraordinarily agitated at the sound of her lips smacking and her teeth chomping loudly. Finally, the young boy snapped.  
  
"Argh! Stop it!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Geez, sorry." Skye looked surprised at the wizard's unreasonable outburst. She stood up and headed for the stairs. "Come on, let's go for walk," she said. Draco shrugged and stood up.  
  
The two stepped out into the frosty night air and were met with neon looking lights hanging off of houses. They walked around the block and arrived at home, just in time for the Grinch.  
  
Skye returned with more milkshakes, and some French fries. The two munched quietly, just watching the evil Grinch stealing presents from the Who's.  
  
DAYS 'TIL CHRISTMAS: NINE 


	2. In which Skye's break begins

Christmas With Draco  
Part Two  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of those great Christmas specials on TV.  
  
A/N: Happy days have returned to me at last! [throws confetti] Yay! Yippee skippy! It is Christmas break for me! [blowing party horn] Seventeen days of no school! And five days until Christmas! [throws hand into the air and dances around] But give me a Christmas present, AKA a review! Thanks very much for reading!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The teenaged girl rushed into her room, face red from the cold air outside. A cheerful grin was plastered to her face, as if she hadn't stopped smiling all day. She looked at the boy sitting on the bed in a flannel pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, and without warning, grabbed his hands and danced around in circles around the room, dragging the boy with her.   
  
"Draco, it's brilliant! Brilliant! School is out for seventeen days, we're changing seats when we get back for third quarter, and HE said 'Hey' to me!" At the last statement, a smitten look fell onto Skye's face as they stopped dancing around foolishly.   
  
"Very nice, Skye. It must be your lucky day. 'He' said a full syllable to you," Draco said sarcastically. Of course, they never said 'his' name in the house, but it was a well known fact who 'he' was: Skye's crush.   
  
Skye threw her backpack off of her shoulder and unzipped one of the pockets. "Look what my Secret Santa gave me!" She pulled out a giant bag of the Muggle candy that Draco was becoming quite fond of himself, the Jolly Rancher. The teen girl glanced around, opened up her closet, yanked open the drawer to her file cabinet and peacefully grinned at her most prized possession, the candy stash.  
  
There was a small box containing six large packs of gum, not to mention the scattered sticks and pieces of Dubble Bubble. There were mini and regular sized chocolate bars of all types. Boxes of jawbreakers in loads of colors. Numerous kinds of gummi candies. Skye ripped open the bag of fruit flavored candy and dumped it into the drawer and pushed it back in and closed the closet door.   
  
"You know, I always wondered where you got all of that stuff," the pale-haired wizard stated. The dirty blonde girl shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, let's go in the attic and glance around, shall we?" she suggested. But Draco knew what this meant: Skye needed to hide some presents. But nonetheless, the boy nodded and stood up, sliding his feet into a pair of sandals. The two climbed the stairs noisily. Draco shivered as they stepped into the frigid attic. Why was it that the temperature in attics were always nearly the same as they were outside? Skye glanced around again as she usually did when she had a secret, which was quite often, in Draco's opinion.  
  
She walked over casually to the moth-eaten, plaid-patterned sofa shoved into a corner behind numerous boxes. She innocently shoved a flannel blanket that lay (lumpily, I might add) on the couch, revealing loads of brightly-wrapped presents. Draco's mouth opened a little at the vast amount of gifts piled on the couch with the utmost care, making sure the blanket on top of it looked at least mostly normal, for a lumpy blanket.   
  
There were tiny presents, large ones, boxes ones, and mushy looking ones. Draco poked at one of the mushy ones and laughed.   
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
The adolescent girl sighed. "A sweater. For my mom." She wrinkled her nose. "I hope she likes it."  
  
Draco smiled. He and Skye began picking up packages and hiding them behind, under and inside of things. The sweater was stuffed under the slant of the roof where it met the floor and behind a box that had once contained a baby's car seat. A video game for Skye's little brother went inside of a box with "Do not touch: radioactive" that belonged to the teenage girl that spent most of her time up in that very room writing and drawing and reading. And a lamp for her dad went behind the sofa, crammed into the corner.   
  
When they finally finished, Skye was almost sure that she had frostbite and her lips were blue. So she and Draco went straight to the kitchen. She took out a packet of hot chocolate mix and shook it into a cup of hot water, then repeated it so that she and Draco could both have some. After this was finished, she added some cinnamon and marshmallows, and the two retreated to the living room to watch some TV.  
  
"My name's Rose and I lost 33 pounds using-,"  
  
"If you call now, you'll not only receive one bottle but two-,"  
  
"Oh my god! You killed-,"  
  
"Forget it! There's nothing on worth watching," Skye grumbled. Then her face lit up. "I have an idea!" She darted over to the cabinet and yanked out a large, flat box and held it up so he could see what it said.  
  
"A ouiji board?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah! I know it's not very Christmas-y, but I got this awhile ago and never used it, so let's play!" the teenager screeched happily. Draco sighed but agreed. Skye squealed happily and tore the plastic wrap off of it and pulled the game out.   
  
The two placed their fingers lightly on top of the reader.  
  
"We wish to commune," Skye said dramatically, mimicking 'What Lies Beneath.' Draco giggled. Skye exploded.  
  
"This was a bad idea!" she shouted, shoving it into the box. The pale boy held up his hands in defense.   
  
"Sorry!" he said as she shoved it back into the cabinet.   
  
"It's okay." Skye's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea!" She stampeded down to her room, then she shouted "Come ON Draco!"   
  
He grumbled and followed her. So much for her and her bright ideas! When he got there, he saw Skye digging madly into her file cabinet and he heard wrappers crinkling. Skye was rapidly scooping up pieces of colorful candy and upwrapping it. She grinned and tossed him a few Jolly Ranchers, or as she usually called them, Jollies.   
  
Her face was flushed with happiness. "These taste like... sunshine......" Skye said absently, rocking lightly back and forth.   
  
"Riiiiight. Are you okay?" Draco said, concerned. But when he got no reply, he sighed angrily.   
  
"I should get her a lock for that thing." 


End file.
